Gregor and the Return to the Underland
by gregorplusluxa
Summary: After 4 years Gregor is returning to the Underland. Is it to see his beloved Luxa, is it because of Sandwich's prophecy or is there something that could change all life in the Underland forever? By the way, This is my first story.


Disclaimer* I do not own any characters from the underland chronicles books I only own the characters I make up and the plot I make up.

Gregor and the return to the underland

It's been 3 years since his last adventure in the underland and he is turning 16 in a few days his family has noticed that he misses Luxa now the queen of the underland so even though his mom does nnot want them too they are going back to new York from Maine they moved to Maine because his dad and mom both got other job offers there since they needed to move any way they moved up there instead so a couple of days before his 16th birthday they flew down and went to a hotel right near their old apartment and central park also just a side note boots is 6 now and on with the story.

After getting off the plane all of them were tired because they had to take an early flight in. after catching a cab to the hotel gregor took lizzie down to central park to play keeping away from the entrance there. They played for a while then just layed down on the grass. after awhile gregor noticed boots was not there he called after her and there was no response gregor was getting scared even after his unforgettable experience in the underland and how boots seemed to survive everything he was still scared for her. He and lizzie run to find her hoping to find where she was. luckily one of her boots fell off right near them again gregor thought this seems familiar he then noticed that the entrance to the underland was moved recently he dreaded the thought of her going down there without him he pulled out his phone and called his mom he told them he had to go back down and lizzie said she had to go see ripred their parents then asked if gregor and lizzie had light with them he said no…yes he remembered that lizzie carried one around with her and he never left home without a few on his key chain he grabbed her flashlight and his they were water proof just in case and bright he told his mom and dad that he had to go and that he would see them later (secretly hoping he would) then they said in unison I love you both don't follow us mom and dad see you soon and they went down just as they were going down a tail whipped out of the opening and almost hit gregor but his rager instincts caught it and before ripred even talk gregor said well ripred nice to 'see' you again you to (his tone gets softer) hey lizzie how have you been. Said ripred (lizzie ran up to the big rat and gave him a hug) I've been ok there is a lot I want to tell you we moved to maine for one said lizzie be for being cut off by ripred turns to gregor we need you again the founts been attacked and destroyed we have already sent a search team but we want you there we don't know what's attacked it the humans are still at peace with the gnawers the fliers the spinners. Between you and me I think it is something from the uncharted land we need you down there now (leans in towards gregor) she is being forced into marriage. (this took gregor by shock) gregor thinks I had tried dating while in maine but I never like any of the girl I never loved any of them because of _her_ I still have that picture we took in the museum when we got to be just kids for once instead of the warrior and the princess he only had one maybe two friends in maine.

Flashback

While walking to school one day (he liked to walk it normally gave him some peace and quiet unless his friends Alex and Isabelle showed up. There houses where on the way to school.) Alex came by and stepped into a walk beside gregor and said hey gregor what's up. As they turned a corner Isabelle showed up and said hey Alex (then more flirty) hey gregor (with a twist of hey hair) hey bell they said in unison (gregor rubbed Ares's claw to make sure it was there) Alex said dude what is that thing around your neck any way? Gregor responded a bear claw. (It was a lie but if he said the truth he would be put in the Looney bin for sure) bell said cool want to head to school now. After realizing they had stopped oh yeah they said in unison and kept walking to school. Before home room he pulled the picture out and looked at it alex said who is that why do you carry that around with you all the time gregor responded only loud enough for him and alex to hear its someone I left behind in new York the school bully over heard and snatched the picture from him the bully has about a inch or 2 taller than gregor who was a good 5'11 and the bully held the picture above his head come on get it jump for it freak jump for it. Gregor jumped for it and got higher than the bully thought and not wanting to hurt anyone gregor tried to control his inner rager and gregor run then realized the bully had taken ares's claw and gregor could not control himself the bully called ten more guys easily out numbering gregor or so the bully thought gregor went rager but only enough to hurt them not kill then gregor took out 5 of them before anyone knew what happened and the remaining guys whipped out 6 inch knifes and attempted to attack gregor meanwhile gregor was behind them and immobilized the rest of the guys and neatly grabbed ares claw and walked away back to his house on the way out he saw that bell had seen everything so he stopped and helped her calm down then jogged back to his house.

Question: What attacked the fount?

Gregorplusluxa

*Zapzipzop*

GregorplusLuxa: So what did you think of this first chapter

Gregor: well I thought it sucked where is boots? why am I bringing lizzie to the underland?

Gregorplusluxa: this will all be answered in due time also you know lizzie is too stuburn to have you leave her besides in central park alone a 9 year old girl?

*we both laugh at lizzie being stoburn*

Lizzie: I am not (hits gregor) gregor stop laughing beside when he send us back I will get to see ripred again.

Gregorplusluxa: ok bye you two see you next chapter…maybe

Lizzie and gregor: bye wait what do you mean maybe

Gregorplusluxa: you'll find out bye

*Zopzipzap*

Gregorplusluxa: Well that's better.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think


End file.
